


Polaroid Pictures. (Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Multi, PWP, Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump/Reader threesome, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, male reader - Freeform, polaroid pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: You went out in short shorts and a crop top. Patrick didn't seem to like that very much.





	

You looked up at Patrick, regret and slight fear in your eyes. Behind him stood Pete, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Patrick carried the same expression. 

Patrick grabbed your hair, pulling you up off the ground and pushing you towards Pete, who wrapped his arms around you. He craned his neck, kissing from behind your ear all the way to your collarbone, arms firmly around you so that you couldn't move.

Where Pete was behind you, Patrick took the place in front, cupping your jaw and tilting your head up to look at him. "You were very bad today, kitten. You do know you need to be punished, correct?" He asked, voice hushed slightly. You nodded in shame, and tried to cover your stomach that was exposed from your crop top being so short. 

"Speak up, kitty. I can't hear you." Demanded Patrick, a little firmer this time. You choked a bit. "Y-Yes, sir.." You whispered. He smiled. "Good boy." He praised as he tucked your hair behind your ear. Pete got to your jawline, nipping and sucking at the tender skin as you shook slightly. You could only imagine what a bruise he was forming. 

Patrick backed away from you a bit, and crossed his arms. "Petey's gonna take care of you, and you're gonna let me take pictures for me to keep and look at whenever I want to, does that sound good, baby?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. You almost nodded, but stopped yourself to avoid any more punishment. "Yes, sir." You uttered, and you could feel Pete grin against your neck. 

You could feel Pete unbuckling your belt and pushing your jean shorts down, while you watched Patrick grab a Polaroid camera from one of the larger drawers in the nightstand on his side of the bed. You blushed madly, and you could feel Pete's light touch on your bum, before he squeezed it hard, and the click of the camera sounded throughout the room. The rolling sound of the film coming out was also heard, and Patrick pulled it out and placed it on the nightstand. 

Next, Pete pulled away to tug the essentially-half-a-shirt off your torso, to which you raised your arms to help. Another click, Patrick repeated what he had done moments before. You didn't have much to say when Pete picked you up, bridal-style, and carried you over to the bed, and Patrick took another picture while he did so. 

Pete placed you down gently with your head resting on the pillows, taking off his own shirt, then leaning down to kiss the soft skin of your thighs. Another picture, and it wasn't long before your underwear were discarded. You subconsciously tried to cover yourself up, and Patrick took a picture, before motioning to Pete to move your hands and legs so that he could take another. 

When that was done, Pete simply ran his hands up and down your slightly shaking body. "He's so pretty, Trick. God, you're lucky." He said, biting his lip and squeezing your thighs lightly when he reached that point. "I know, right?" Patrick replied, "You're lucky tonight, too." Another click. One more when Pete wrapped his hand around your cock and began to stroke you slowly, to get you harder than you were. 

You let out tiny gasps and tilted your head back, a little whine leaving your lips when he removed his hand from you. You opened your eyes to see Pete unbuckling his own belt and pushing his jeans and boxers down at the same time. You bit your lip and thought it over for a second, before spreading your legs for him and looking away with a deep blush on your face. You could sense the smirks on both of their faces as Patrick took another picture. 

"You're being so good now, little boy. How come you couldn't have done that earlier?" Patrick teased, and you bit your lip and tried not to say something sassy to get yourself into more trouble. "No answer?" Pete asked. You shook your head. "Okay, then." 

Before you knew what was happening, Pete lifted your legs to your chest, slowly sliding his own length into you. He was lubed, and you assumed that you had zoned out momentarily to miss him doing so. 

You bit your lip harder and threw your head back against the pillow, another click of the camera sounding at the same time as the strangled moan that you let out. "I-I, oh g-gosh..." You whimpered, pushing against Pete to make him enter you quicker. Pete laughed a bit, taking your hands and holding them above your head while he pumped in and out of you and Patrick took a few pictures.

"He's so vocal," Pete acknowledged toward Patrick as if you weren't even in the room, "Starting to wish it was a video and not pictures, I'm gonna need to reflect on this sometime." You heard Patrick laugh over your whimpers, and you blushed somewhat harder than you had been. 

"Petey, p-please go faster..." You begged in a whine, and squeezed your eyes shut tight. Instead of what you had asked, he began to pump his cock in and out of you slower, leaning down to kiss you hard. You gave in and kissed back, you enjoyed it more than you should have. 

You wiggled around a bit and Pete moved to kiss your neck like earlier, Patrick snapping more photos of you two, and upon opening your eyes you saw his hand stuffed in his own tight jeans. Pete finally went faster, a drastic change of pace as he began thrusting into you almost erratically. You let out a loud squeal and a string of whorish moans, unwillingly trying to tug your hands out of Pete's grasp. 

"Look at that, you like this so much, don't you, darling?" Pete whispered and smirked against your neck. Everything you heard soon became more distant and tears pricked your eyes from how badly you needed this and just didn't know. 

"P-Please, oh gosh, please, th-that's—" You were unable to form a proper sentence in your state, and snapped your eyes open as much as you could to look over at Patrick, "P-Please Daddy, I-I'll be a g-good boy n-next time, I j-just n-need, _oh _–" Patrick tutted, coming over to the bed and snapping a closeup shot of Pete's member pounding in and out of your tight bum.__

__"You knew better, kitty. If you're gonna dress like a little slut, Daddy's gonna treat you like one. Now be a good little whore and let Petey cum first, okay?" You screwed your eyes shut and nodded, trying your hardest not to moan too loud._ _

__Meanwhile, Pete was panting heavily, grunting a bit as hr grabbed your bum tight and adjusted his angle inside of you. That made you almost scream, and you arched your back. It wasn't long before you could feel Pete explode inside you, the sudden spread of warmth overwhelming you as you came without warning right after. Pete pulled out, kissing you one last time before backing away from you so Brendon could take one last picture of the aftermath._ _

__"Now," Patrick crossed his arms, "Are we gonna be a good little kitty and not disobey Daddy next time?" You blushed and looked between him and Pete, curling up in a ball._ _

__"Probably not..." You whispered. The two of them laughed, and you smiled a little as you quietly drifted off into a much-needed sleep._ _


End file.
